<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea Time by Victoria_Sapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346340">Tea Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire'>Victoria_Sapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jerralph One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Loves Flowers, Ralph and Jerry live in a meadow cottage, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ralph and Jerry share their first kiss over some tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jerralph One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning of my Jerralph one-shot series:) This ship deserves so much more love than it gets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone brightly through the skylight over the kitchen sink, illuminating the small cottage with natural light. An array of plants (daffodil, aloe vera, and rosemary) bloomed on the windowsill. Potted lavender and roses filled the cottage with bursts of color and a pleasant aroma through the lively green of the hanging ferns in the window alcoves.</p>
<p>A WR600 android puttered around in the kitchen, washing dishes and listening for the whistle of the tea kettle. He hummed a happy tune he heard on the radio. He was so far in the zone that he didn't hear the sound of someone walking up behind him.</p>
<p>He jumped a little when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist, but he calmed down when he realized it was just his EM400 partner.</p>
<p>"Jerry surprised Ralph!" the WR600, Ralph, exclaimed in surprise. "Ralph isn't fond of surprises!"</p>
<p>The EM400, Jerry, rubbed his chin on Ralph's shoulder. "We're--I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to surprise you."</p>
<p>Ralph reached a hand soaked in soapy dish water up to pat Jerry's cheek. "Ralph accepts Jerry's apology."</p>
<p>Jerry hummed a sound of thankfulness. Ralph continued his menial task of washing the dishes, leaving the tea set out on the kitchen island for their tea in a few minutes. </p>
<p>The whistling of the tea kettle pierced the air. Jerry stepped back from Ralph to let him get the tea together (Ralph didn't like it when Jerry did any kitchen work). He watched with a soft smile as his boyfriend stood on his tiptoes to reach the chamomile tea leaves.</p>
<p>Ralph muttered something under his breath about needing to move the tea lower so he could reach better, and Jerry chuckled under his breath.</p>
<p>"You need help?" he offered.</p>
<p>"Ralph... has... got it," he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>That obviously was not the case, as his fingers only brushed against the edge of the tin, pushing it further back into the cabinet.</p>
<p>"Obviously <em>not</em>," said Jerry, snorting a little bit as Ralph frumped.</p>
<p>Jerry reached up and grabbed the chamomile tin, having to stand on his tiptoes himself a little bit. He placed it in Ralph's eager hands and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt a pleasant warmth build inside him when Ralph looked up at him with absolute glee.</p>
<p>"C-can Ralph k-kiss Jerry?" Ralph asked, stumbling over his words as a light blue like the sky outside dusted his high cheekbones.</p>
<p>"We--I just did, though."</p>
<p>"On the l-lips," Ralph stuttered.</p>
<p>Jerry smiled and hugged him close. "Alright."</p>
<p>Ralph leaned up slightly on his tiptoes and pulled Jerry down for a light kiss. Despite how nice and warm it felt, it didn't last very long because Ralph almost immediately pulled back.</p>
<p>"S-sorry!" Ralph apologized. "Jerry's l-lips are very soft and warm, but Ralph c-can't hold it very long."</p>
<p>Jerry laughed and said, "That's alright! We don't have to do it if you don't want to."</p>
<p>Ralph pulled Jerry in for a hug, burying his face in his shoulder. he wrung his hands together in nervousness has he muttered his thanks. Jerry rubbed his hands up and down his back, relishing the tender moment between them before Ralph pulled away to make them their tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>